


A maid outfit full of secrets

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, School Festivals, Slice of Life, maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: During a Karasuno school festival, the men's volleyball club decides to do a healthy maid cafe.Tsukishima and Hinata are in charge of a fruit stand, when Hinata disappears on errands and returns with mysterious full cheeks. The maid skirt also holds some secrets. Tsukishima finds out more than what he was prepared for.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	A maid outfit full of secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlsshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/gifts).



> I always love writing Tsukishima being tired and having a gay panic.
> 
> Anyway! Donutsbots on twitter/tumblr had this very cute tsukihina comic with maid outfits. linking from their tumblr isn't possible, so bear with me for not linking it TT
> 
> I always talk tsukihina and buff hinata power with Hilly, so it was a no-brainer to write this for their birthday! Hilly, I hope you're having a good one C: I wasnt able to cram in as much buff-Hinata as I planned TT don't worry, we're getting there tho.  
> It's always fun to ramble with you and be spiteful in the dms, nyehehe. and sharing headcanons/fic ideas that we wont be writing for another year or so ahahahahahahaha
> 
> everyone, please enjoy uvu/

Given that all the sports club teams keep complaining that they can’t prepare for a festival day _while_ doing their club activities, the principal made an exception for them this year. They could join their own class’ festival preparations if they were up for it. But the sports clubs would have to prepare something within their teams for that day. Mixed feelings all around, Shimizu had a brilliant idea for the Karasuno men’s volleyball team.

“I can take care of renting maid outfits. We can do a café in the gym, perhaps coordinate with other clubs who use it,” she starts, but doesn’t finish her sentence as Sawamura interjects. He wants to outdo the basketball team.

To Kei, it doesn’t matter one way or the other. He’d help his own class out as little as he could. Tadashi told them that he and Kei would be willing to help with anything that requires their height. Kei doesn’t like getting roped into doing stuff against his will, but he was powerless against his friend’s smile sometimes. He could always choose not to do the team one, right?

That was, until Hinata swore he’d be the cutest in a maid outfit. It was a stupid competition thing with Kageyama.

Kei shouldn’t care. It wasn’t his place. And yet…jealousy creeps up his throat, like bile.

He sighs. Club has ended, the club meeting too. Shimizu would take care of the planning, somehow very into the idea of a maid café. She and Hitoka would wear tuxedos. Kei could make a comment on that, but leaves it to the second years to praise Shimizu’s wit, as well as encourage Hitoka.

“Sounds like fun, right?” Tadashi says, when they walk homewards. Kei shrugs. Just another thing he didn’t really have an interest in. But he’d do his part, pull through the minimum participation. Perhaps it could be fun.

*

How foolish he’d been. Kei could have lived without seeing Hinata in a maid outfit.

Hardly anyone in the team feels uncomfortable crossdressing. Kei thinks it’s a feat which only Shimizu could pull off, to find the proper fit for anyone. Even so, Kei has to make himself look away from Hinata. He couldn’t take it—that high energy ball didn’t just look cuter than Kageyama (which, really, wasn’t that hard to achieve). He looks cuter than anyone.

Annoyed, he walks over to where Hinata is twirling around in his new outfit. Kei brings his hand down in a karate chop. Hinata drops down in a squat, rubbing his head.

“Hey! What was that for!?” he asks, and Kei could come up with a hundred reasons. There wasn’t one of those he could actually utter, so he sighs.

“You’re wearing yourself out before the festival even starts. Could you and our king please concentrate? Us first years are supposed to stack the café goods on the right side of the gym…Neither of you are excluded from helping,” Kei says, already walking away before either of the duo can threaten him. Hitoka was excluded from the work after up-ending stacks of oranges. Tadashi is helping her pick them up. He doesn’t want to be the only one stacking the multitudes of fruits. It was Asahi’s idea that they should have healthy options in their café too, given that they were an athletic club. And the basketball club was handing out protein bars, so Daichi was super focused on them scoring points with fruits.

It was beyond Kei to point out the sugary levels of some of their chosen ‘healthy’ options. Why should he?

*

*

Right to the afternoon, the day has been a huge success. Shouyou has so much fun floating around in his outfit. He handles the ‘handout’ bar with Tsukishima; and while Tsukishima gives away apples and mandarins with the same monotone voice, Shouyou takes his job very seriously. He ups his cute-sy voice, twirls for the girls, takes pictures with his classmates.

Most people want to take a picture with Tsukishima too, but he denies them all.

“You’re so stingy!” Shouyou says, when another group of girls mope away. They find Yamaguchi instead, who is always willing to do a pose with them. “It’s just a picture?”

“So? I don’t want to and that’s that,” Tsukishima says, not even looking at Shouyou. That was the most annoying part. Tsukishima’s aloofness to the world, his uncaring coldness. Shouyou didn’t really get why it was making him feel so weird inside for the longest time. There was something about Tsukishima in this outfit that did befit him though; he was still so cool, and even more elegant.

“Elegant,” Shouyou says to himself, trying out the English word instead of the Japanese one. Tsukishima gives him a look. It could turn withering at any given moment. As there are no current customers, and Sawamura isn’t looking their way either…Shouyou drops into a fighting stance. Tsukishima already hit him once today; Shouyou would not leave him another opening.

“You remembered,” Tsukishima says drily. Shouyou has no idea what he’s talking about. His face must reflect that, as Tsukishima sighs. “The reading question…yesterday evening. Why is your memory so short!? You didn’t know the English meaning of ‘elegant’.”

Shouyou blinks. That’s right…but he couldn’t just let Tsukishima get away with everything.

“Y-yeah, well, you’re not customer friendly!” He blurts, counter-arguing the only thing he could counter. Before Tsukishima can release one of his many ready remarks, they both fall silent as Shouyou’s stomach rumbles. Already smaller in stature (and despising every centimeter Tsukishima has over him), Shouyou shrinks in on himself, hands over his stomach.

“I will let you go this time, Snappyshima!” Shouyou says, running away in search of food.

“Yes yeees, take your break. I’ll manage,” Tsukishima calls after him half-heartedly.

*

*

As the clock keeps ticking, so does Kei’s tongue make noises every 15th second that Hinata isn’t back. The rush of people in front of him are handled with ease, as Kei won’t allow anyone to rush him in the first place. No one portrays any dare to push him to go faster. Hinata would handle this real quick of course, but he still isn’t back.

As the people disperse and this site of the gym calms down a little, Kei can easily make out Hinata. Immediate annoyance runs over him as he first takes in Hinata’s stuffed cheeks. Hinata knows he’s seen, and that he can’t move out of Kei’s line of sight. It’s incredible, Kei thinks, how Hinata can keep his hamster-cheeks like this as he walks up next to Kei.

Not incredible enough for Kei to not give him the most withering stare he can manage. Hinata isn’t meeting his eyes, his own going wildly about anywhere else.

On a hunch, Kei’s hands reach for Hinata’s skirt. He quickly pulls it up, watching as a bunch of items fall out. There’s yakisobapan, and several other meat buns. A banana he must have gotten from their own stand when Kei wasn’t paying attention. The items are so varied and plenty that Kei hardly believes Hinata all got it for himself. And perhaps he hadn’t, but those stuffed cheeks were speaking against him rather than for him.

Incredibly, Kei’s mind doesn’t command his hands to let go off the skirt. His eyes peer over all the items first, then Hinata’s trained thighs.

“What,” Kei starts, his forehead in pain to understand the meaning of it all, “are you doing?”

Hinata swallows his food first, then squirms some more trying to come with a decent excuse. While Hinata looks down, so does Kei; now they have to clean all that up too.

Starting, Hinata picks up a sealed package. It’s a cake, fluffy looking and to Kei’s interest, filled with strawberries. It’s being held up to Kei, whose hands suddenly don’t know how to function properly. He doesn’t blink, can’t even sigh. One of his hands manages to move and grab the cake.

“I eh,” Hinata starts to explain, “Tanaka-senpai wanted the fresh melonpan from my class. They’re making a bunch of fresh goods. And uhm, then Suga-senpai asked if I could bring refreshments and some sweets. Kageyama wanted yogurt drinks, so I bought those…And somehow after Daichi asked if I was going around school and vending machines for errands, if I could bring him a yakisobapan. They had cakes at the third year’s classes! So I braved it and found one you may like.”

Despite having fallen down to the floor, the cake was in good shape. Kei looks from it to Hinata in question. He steps closer to him now. Hinata stops shrinking in on himself, and lifts his shoulders. “I had no time to tell you everyone had me go get them stuff! It wasn’t all for me…but I was still hungry and had to eat.”

“I don’t even know how you managed to walk around like that,” Kei says, with the wisdom in his mind that Hinata could manage a whole bunch of outrageous things. Such as making Kei care. Give a shit. That doesn’t make Kei any less eager to tease him. He steps closer, glad that Hinata doesn’t back away from him. “In any case, isn’t there supposed to be utensils? How am I supposed to eat this?”

Hinata’s jaw slacks a little. Then from the white apron part of his outfit—which jingles with coins—he produces a handful of plastic utensils. Kei glances over them, then chooses a fork for himself. He sighs again.

“I guess I have to wait for you to finish all your errands.”

It doesn’t take much else. Hinata’s skirt floats up as he drops down, gathering everything.

“I’ll be fast!” He says, off in a second. Kei holds the cake and his fork, releasing a deep sigh. He’s gotten himself in deep shit.

“Oooohh, a fruit stand! Let’s check it out,” he hears a voice go, and Kei quickly finds a safe place below the called out stand to hide his cake. A tiny smile creeps on his face. Kei is quick to wipe it off as he greets the new customers coming for the mandarins.

*

*

And Shouyou _is_ fast. By holding all the items in his hand, his teammates can grab what they asked for themselves. Naturally, Kageyama asks what took him so long and they end up half fighting. Returning any left over coins to his senpai and sighing deeply when Yamaguchi asks how Tsukishima is doing, Shouyou can make his way back. Hitoka gave him a piece of his actual lunch, and Shouyou does his best to inhale it before Tsukishima can see him.

The crowds have dispersed however, and Tsukishima watches on as Shouyou returns with once more stuffed cheeks. His face looks even worse than before, and Shouyou does his best to swallow without choking. He should have gotten them drinks too!

Tsukishima turns to Shouyou, cutting him off from making a grab for the always ready water bottles they have.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tsukishima looms over him. His thumb wipes away a leftover crumb on Hinata’s cheek. “You were eating…again?”

He’s so close. And angry. Shouyou should focus on the angry part. Make it less so. Tsukishima’s hand is on his face, and Tsukishima’s body casts a shadow over him. In a mild panic, Shouyou does the only thing his brain can logically think of doing. He lifts himself on his tip-toes, and kisses Tsukishima’s face. He looks quite stupefied, which gives Shouyou a little joy in seeing.

But he’s frozen all over. Not moving. His widened eyes do not blink. Shouyou wonders if he somehow broke Tsukishima.

“Eh…I was just…are you okay?” Shouyou asks, his pride dented by this reaction. He truly didn’t know what he expected. Panic might have made him kiss Tsukishima, but now he just wishes the reaction had been different. He steps away from Tsukishima, who keeps his hand up where he touched Shouyou’s face. Behind him he hears their senpai approaching, their words barely reach him. They’re in good spirits.

But Tsukishima doesn’t even move.

“Stupidshima!” Shouyou says, and as there are no customers at the moment, runs away again.

*

*

Being beyond confused shouldn’t have him like this. It was just a kiss. A stupid, nonsensical kiss that Hinata gave him for no real reason at all. Which makes Kei’s heart beat a little faster than usual. Surely it could be explained, but Kei’s brain doesn’t seem to have the capacity to logically analyze it. Confusion doesn’t even comprehend what is going on within Kei, who stands mid-loom and can’t move. He hears Tanaka asking if he’s okay (which is questionable at best), Kinoshita wondering if Kei’s brain has shut off (not possible, but it must appear as such).

And finally Nishinoya, who doesn’t ask him anything, and slaps his back. Kei stands up straight at once. He peers around, not seeing Hinata anywhere.

“Tsukishima! Don’t just stand there. Go after him! Be a man! Kiss Hinata back!”

Everyone hears him. While Kinoshita tries to tell Nishinoya that’s not so simple, Tanaka recites the initiative.

“We’ll look after this stand for you guys! I think he ran behind the gym,” Tanaka offers, also having to physically slap Kei into the next movement.

Brows furrowing, and heart still beating a little uncontrolled, Kei hears himself say ‘yes, thank you’. He feels himself walk out of the gym, to the right corner, to the next. His brows keep furrowing, as his fingers touch lightly upon his lips.

What the hell had Hinata thought he was doing!?

Setting aside Hinata’s past action, Kei was still on the out what his own present responses would hold. He’s faintly aware that it’s not ideal to have any sort of conversation dressed as they are. Watching Hinata fidget with the skirt of his outfit, Kei can’t help but sigh once more. If he sees a decent way out of this, he’ll take it.

For now he has to set his dignity and pride aside.

“Hinata,” he calls out, coming closer to the called out person jumping, turning mid-jump, and coming down in a fighting stance.

“Tsu-Tsu-Tsukishima!” Hinata says, his face as red as he’d turn when he kissed Kei. Shit. He was cute. That was the entire problem. Hanging his head, Kei looks to the side. He can’t say the things he’ll be saying and look at Hinata. It was asking too much from him.

“Look, I’m not mad about the kiss.”

“…You’re not?”

“No. I should be, maybe. You did it without asking, you know?” Kei glances at Hinata, who drops his arms slowly. Eyes blinking a mile a minute. Kei steadies himself, despite the whirlwind laying waste inside of him. “I didn’t mind it. Nonetheless, ask me first. Don’t do it in public again. And…clean up your messes without running from it.”

It was definitely taking too much of a toll on Hinata to contemplate it all at once. But…he also had a higher emotional instability than Kei. Why else kiss someone in a panic? Eyes narrowing, Kei faces Hinata fully.

“At least, I’d be hoping you didn’t just kiss me for distraction or because it was the only possible thing you’d thought could be done.”

“W-well! I thought you’d be mad at me, and what I did—I _am_ sorry I didn’t ask permission first—it kind of…was to diffuse the tension?” Hinata says, hands fidgeting with each other, then the hand goes into his hair, back down his skirt, crumpling it. Kei ‘tsk’d, then steps forward. He saves the skirt from becoming a million folds; by taking Hinata’s hands in his. He knows he’s blushing, perhaps not as much as Hinata is doing right now. Kei’s hands are more nervous however, they’re the cold ones. Hinata’s are calloused, smaller, but warm. Tender in Kei’s hold.

“Does this mean you want to go out with me!?” Hinata asks, excited through all the blushing. Kei closes his eyes, nods his hands once. “Oh, good!”

And then, because revenge is the sweetest, he bends down to kiss Hinata.

*

*

Shimizu collects all the outfits with a sad face. Shouyou holds the four from his first year teammates, including his own but with Tsukishima’s on top. It smells like him, and it was the least distressed.

“Thank you, Shimizu-senpai,” he says, handing the rented clothes back.

“No problem. Thanks for holding Kageyama in the picture,” Shimizu answers. Yamaguchi had to make sure Tsukishima was in the frame, and Shouyou had made sure that after Kageyama stayed, he wasn’t squatting down indecently. That they’d left to Tanaka and Nishinoya. “I’ll give everyone a copy next practice.”

Clean up has been mostly handled. Shouyou turns around, seeing in one corner the third years talking with Takeda. At the door, Tanaka and Ennoshita are discussing different crossdress options for maybe next year. The first years must have left already, because Shouyou can’t see them around. He says goodbye to everyone, calling out loudly and bowing in their direction.

Outside he finds Hitoka talking to Yamaguchi. When they see him come out and slip into his outdoor shoes, Yamaguchi’s arm goes around Kageyama’s shoulder. Perplexed, Kageyama lets himself get dragged away, as Yamaguchi starts off a conversation about killing ball rotation. Hitoka smiles at Shouyou, saying goodbye and leaving with the other two.

That leaves Shouyou to awkwardly shuffle to where Tsukishima starts to leave as well. He’s been sighing a lot more today.

“I have to get my bike,” Shouyou says, watching Tsukishima nod. He waits around, something Shouyou hadn’t expected. He was prepared to bike after Tsukishima, whose long legs could take him far. But he’s waiting. They walk off the school grounds in silence, down the slope as the sun starts to set. Shouyou would like to break the silence, but for once he has no idea what to say or talk about. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything either, but he’s also not wearing his headphones over his ears.

Blinking, Shouyou points to the white expensive looking headphones. “What kind of music do you like to listen to?”

“…Here,” Tsukishima says, putting his headphones over Shouyou’s ears. His elegant long fingers brush past hair, skin, jawline. Then the headphone jack gets plugged into Tsukishima’s phone, while Shouyou wills his blush to fade a little. Pleasant pop music fills his ear. It’s summer-y in mood, not too upbeat or shrill. And Tsukishima looks down on him with an unreadable face. Shouyou smiles, pointing one finger to the headphones.

“That’s good!” he says, probably louder because he can’t hear himself right. He and Tsukishima start to walk again, while Shouyou feels giddy with having the music fill his ears.

At the point where they have to split, Shouyou pops his bike stand, then takes the headphones off. “Here,” he offers, watching Tsukishima take them back slowly. Tsukishima seems in two minds. He has the headphones, looks down the road where Hinata has to go. He puts the headphones back over his neck, peers into his own direction.

“You get up early, right? What time do you pass here in the morning?”

“Uhhh,” Shouyou has to think, calculating how long it takes from here to school. He gives a time, not 100% if it’s right. Tsukishima nods.

“Right. I’ll wait here then. We can go to school together…if you’d like. I won’t be active though, so don’t expect me to even jog beside you,” he warns Shouyou, who blinks. A smile slowly spreads apart the confusion. He tilts his head to the side, smiling fully.

“Alright, Tsukishima-kun! See ya tomorrow.”

“Tsk, just keep saying Tsukishima…and yeah, see ya.”

For one second it appears that they’d turn their separate paths. But then, as one, they lean towards each other, for one more kiss which splits in four parts with short breaks in between—a goodbye kiss, good night kiss, another see you tomorrow kiss, and finally a ‘I guess this is our new normal’ kiss, which leaves both of them smiling, looking forward to more.

**Author's Note:**

> just because Tsukki didnt think Kageyan was cute, doesnt mean that half the school was in love with angry Kageyan in a maid outfit uvu many people asked a picture of him ehehe


End file.
